Secrets
by LIFE-Anime-DEATH
Summary: A Natsume X OC story. A girl with too many secrets and a boy who's determined to know them all...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one-**

"**Maybe there's more…"**

**Theme song: Fake it By: Seether | **_**.com/watch?v=Sep27sMmG-0**_

A bullet whizzed past my head nearly piercing my brains. I jumped out of the line of fire and slapped my palm to the ground creating an earthquake. The ground began shaking and the earth beneath shot up in a fury as the huge dirt brown cracks widened and the trees crashed down upon the cars.

As I reported, "Approximately, 3.5 in magnitude, as for intensity, I'd say around V." I nodded accomplished with my work as I grabbed a nice hand gun the first shooter had once held. A nice PT145 pistol. I'd be keeping this one. I shoved it into my bag. And pulled out a lolly pop. Returning back to the academy I saw Narumi standing out there looking as carefree as ever.

…

I snuck up behind him and tapped him lightly on the back, he jumped and jolted around in surprise.

"GHA! K-KAIRI! When did you get here?" He asked me frowning and taken aback. I smiled and shrugged, I still had around twelve minutes before I met up with Persona again. I smirked mischievously, pulling out the gun silently as I jumped up innocently shoving it in Narumi's face.

"LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" I shouted exuberantly, with the barrel of the gun pointed straight at him he screamed. I laughed at his expression, which I openly admit was quite amusing.

"OI! Don't shove such things in my face!" He whined.

As I said regaining myself, "Yes, but judging by your obvious reaction I could easily say you thought I had a fifty-fifty chance of shooting, I found it quite amusing."

He frowned, "And where exactly did you get that gun!" He shouted realizing students shouldn't exactly HAVE guns.

"Secrets are often better than the truth sensei." I said mischievously winking. He recoiled a bit as everyone tended to. Suddenly there was a huge explosion and a familiar cat masked face.

"Oh…is it that time already?" I asked sarcastically. I jumped repelling myself off from the brick wall as I brought up the pistol in an attempt to aim, I shot again and again. I heard two screams, from the cat, and from Narumi. Finally he was pinned.

He had two bullets in his upper sleeves pinning him to the tree.

"KAIRI-CHAN!" Narumi shouted sounding rather scared to death.

The frowning Natsume glared at me, "…a gun?" He asked me bluntly.

I waved a finger in front of his face making tsk-ing sounds as I corrected him, "Not **just **a gun Hyuuga-kun, a PT145 pistol…"

Narumi ran up behind me, "K-Kairi-chan, have you ever shot a gun?" Narumi asked me. As I shook my head.

"No, but I did pretty well for my first time, wouldn't you say?" I said smiling deviously.

"YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!" Natsume shouted in protest as I eyed him and commented.

"Now, now, Hyuuga-kun. My aim isn't quite that accurate yet," I leaned over evilly, "Next time, I'll try not to miss."

His face flushed a crimson red as he suddenly passed out.

"Hmm…" I muttered, "That was odd. Sayonara Narumi sensei!" I said waving as I walked away. Oh dear, I only have ten more minutes to get there. I'm going to be late. I lounged in a tree hanging upside down. I checked my watch.

"Ten past twelve. Hmm…guess I'll be around ten minutes late." I muttered swinging down as I walked into class. Persona stared at me through that white mask…

…

"Meikiru, your ten minutes late. Ten minutes earlier than you usually are." Persona said, his expression unreadable through the mask. I smiled angelically.

"I do try sensei." I said.

"Wipe that fake smile off your face while your around me Meikiru." He ordered I did as I was told.

"Today at class I want you and Natsume to report to my office…you two have a mission." I arched an eyebrow.

"A mission with Hyuuga-kun? Hmm…that ought to be interesting. See you later Persona-sensei…" I said walking off.

…

I paced into class everyone was abusing their time as always floating away the period.

"Kairi-chan!" A familiar voice shouted, I didn't have to turn to know it was Mikan.

"Hello Sakura-san." I said simply.

As she whined lightly and said, "Come on Kairi-chan! We've known each other for two years and you still address me by my last name-san! It hurts my feelings!"

She cried as I faked a casual smile and said, "Gomen, Sakura-san…"

I drowned out her endless talking as I continued walking to my seat in between Ruka and Natsume. As I plopped down and just as fast fell asleep. But I wasn't asleep for long before I felt a light poking at my left arm I jerked my head up to see a dull expressioned Natsume poking at my arm with a mechanical pencil.

"OI!" I shouted angrily hitting the pencil out of his hand as he continued to stare at me through lazy eyes he.

"Baka, wake up." He said pulling the pocky from my mouth.

"Is Narumi-sensei here yet?" I asked.

"No, and I'm not expecting him." he scoffed and said, I rolled my eyes as I stood up and stretched out like a cat.

"Okay…then…I'm going out." I said walking out, there was an empty class room I found, it had an old beautifully crafted rosewood piano in it the ivory keys felt smooth and beautiful on my fingers as I sat down and began playing, To Zanarkand from Final Fantasy.

"Wow…sugoi." None other than the black kitty said himself.

"What are you stalking me now?" I asked him not looking away from the keys.

He sat down in the lounge chair near the door and said, "Iya…" I rolled my eyes.

"What do you mean _no_? Then what are you doing here?" I asked him stopping as I walked over. As he said simply reading his manga.

"I like that song, I heard it, and walked in. If I had known it was you I'd never had come in."

"Fine…" I said coldly not really caring about what he said.

"But I will acknowledge the fact that you've got the balls to say that to my face." His eyes widened as he looked up, surprised I actually retorted.

"Nani?" He said arching an eyebrow as I sighed and ignored him.

"You heard me, before I just thought you were some ball-less idiot…maybe there's more to you, but you still can be a real pain in the ass." I said walking out of the room coolly chewing on a gummy worm. Hmm…maybe I'll go get a hot dog or something, I'm quite hungry…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two-**

"**Instinct…I guess…"**

**Theme song: The story of a girl By: Nine days**

I still had some time and decided to head to the stables, I wasn't that surprised to see Ruka there. As I walked over to Raiko, a black stallion and petted him.

"Your really good with Raiko…" He noted as I nodded.

Stroking his muzzle I said, "I raised him as a pony…when I first came here he had run away. I was in the forest drinking tea with Mr. Bear and Tsubasa when I saw him, I chased after him and…we sort of just…connected. He was only a year old back then…still only a pony…I took care of him and raised him for the three years I was here…before you two came."

For the first time in awhile I saw Ruka smile…as he said, "That's nice of you…"

I just shrugged as we finished saddling the horses we jumped on, "Where should we go today?" I asked him.

He said, "I have an idea! There's a lake about two miles down the southern forest! It's a long ride but the views worth it!" I nodded…

"Okay! Race ya there!" I said smirking confidently after eating another bag of sour candies.

We dismounted once we came to the lake and it was just the right time the sun was right at the perfect point where it made a glittering reflection on the lake an even more extravagant illusion of diamonds…we sat down as he said something that surprised me, he smiled back, and said, "N-Natsume's really not a bad person…"

I sighed, I really didn't want this lecture from Ruka. Ruka and myself remained a solid friendship that was more or less acquaintanceship.

"I know… he's just another good person who bad things have happened to…" I said as he smiled at me again.

He sighed and said, "I think you should get to know him. I know he's interested…or rather…intrigued."

I wasn't interested in making friends. Or rather, I didn't feel I needed too.

"I'm fine on my own…" I said biting off the head of a gummy bear. I stood up and got on Raiko.

"We're gonna be late for class!"

…

As Mr. Jinno walked in and said, "Ms. SAKURA! You have cleaning duty and last time you left early so this time we made sure to pile up the work twice as much and you'll be the only one doing the work!"

I glared and made a point of scoffing loudly I said sarcastically popping a gum bubble. "_This_ is why everyone **hates **you!"

As he turned away from her, now glaring at me, and said, "Miss Kairitsu, detention!" I made a humph sound.

"What else is new?"

He looked at Mikan and said, "An if any of you attempt to help the girl you will be punished!" I then _accidentally_ threw an eraser at his head, he turned around and glared at me, with fury in his eyes.

"Oops…**slipped**…" I said with a fake apology.

"Sit down right now and shut up or you wont have ANY contact with your family till you graduate!"

I gasped in fake horror, as I scoffed and said, "Big freaking whoop! **I have **_**no f**__**amil**__**y**_!" Everyone was quite then, as I realized that was the first thing I've ever revealed about my 'family'.

It was gym next I despised gym and chose to skip. Yawning, I walked into the Dangerous ability class and immediately felt an extra weight around me. I looked down and saw Yoichi, he was hugging me around the waist as he said, "Kairi-nee…"

I patted him on the head and offered him a candy as Natsume entered Yoichi stood back and looked at us. Then reached for my hand and Natsume's putting them together he stood back again and pointed at me, "Oka-san!" Then pointed at Natsume and said, "Oku-san!"

My eyes widened and my mouth gapped as I shouted, "W-WHAT HAPPENED TO NEE-SAN!"

Oh well, "Screw it…" I muttered heading for Persona's office…Natsume followed only a yard behind me.

Persona said, "Black Cat, Meikiru…there will be a car heading towards the academy your mission is to protect it at all costs…" We nodded obediently…like naïve little children.

…

We were in front of the school hiding in the trees when a car passed, suddenly a whole bunch of armed men appeared with the car at gun point. Natsume put on his cat mask as he jumped up and landed on the car as the men started firing he threw fire balls at them he kept the bullets away from the car, I pulled on my black cloak hood and white mask with red eyes. As I froze the gun that two of the men were holding the car at bay with, Natsume then blew it up with his fire alice. They began firing more at us as the car moved towards the school safely, they retreated after on last guy began firing at me and Natsume I was busy dodging me own when I realized…

"WATCH OUT BAKA!" I yelled as pushed him out of the way at the last minute the bullet shot me.

When Persona showed up from the shadows behind us. "The mission is finished return to your dorms…" we did as we ran I suddenly caught my foot on a stray root and tripped, to my MAYJOR surprised I saw an emotion on his face I had never seen before…worry.

"A-Are you okay?" I asked as he helped me up.

"You idiot! I'm the one who's supposed to be asking you that!" He yelled immaturely.

I laughed a bit as he got frustrated and yelled, "You shouldn't be laughing! Geez! You-!" he sat down next to me.

"You should get that looked at…" I shook my head, "I'm fine…" as I held up the bullet.

"YOU PULLED THE BULLET OUT?" He yelled in shock, I nodded and flinched a little at the pain.

"You're the biggest BAKA in the world!" He exasperated.

"I'm the idiot? You're the idiot! You were in the way!" I yelled.

He looked at me strangely as he asked, "Why did you push me out of the way?"

I shrugged, "Instinct…I guess…"

He made a pft sound as he said, "Pushing some out of the way causing _yourself_ to get hurt isn't instinct. _Normal_ instinct would've told you to run!"

I smirked. "Yeah…well my instinct always has been jacked up! I'm not normal! I never listen to my instinct! And maybe it's never occurred to your stupid oversized ego but I pushed you out of the way because I may just actually care about you!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three-**

"**Well she's back to normal…"**

**Theme song: Welcome to my life By: Simple plan**

"Your still bleeding…" I said bluntly to Natsume the next day pointing at the maroon colored old bandages on his shoulder, some areas of it were a maroon shade of dried blood the other areas were new and a richer color of red.

"It's fine…" He said coldly, "What about _you_?" I get a bit irritated at this.

"We're talking about _you_ right now not _me_! Don't change the subject!" I snapped chomping down on a hard candy.

He smirked as he said, "So it's worse?"

I shook my head, "No! Yes! I mean…GHA! NO! STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!"

He was about to walk off again when he said, "Your pretty cute when your angry…"

I grabbed a book from my back pack as I threw it at his head, he picked it up and said, "Thanks for the present!" as he opened it and began reading it I realized what it was! Damn! That was my only RPG book…I was heading to class when Mr. Bear decided to join me.

"I'm going to class you can't come." I tried to tell him but he ignored me and stood stubbornly following me with his axe.

As I walked into class the next day I noticed something out of place.

"Wow! Narumi-sensei your actually here!" I said sarcastically, as he greeted me as cheerfully as ever, but then again, when was HE NOT cheerful? I sat down next to Natsume…

"If you tell any one-!" I warned Natsume as he shook his head, his shaggy black hair bouncing with the motion.

Narumi held his hands up to get the classes attention as he said, "Well! Class! We're assigning new partners!"

We all groaned, he listed a bunch of names and finally said, "And last but not least! Kairi-chan and Natsume Hyuuga!" Who my partner was hit me like a sucker punch to the gut but instead of feeling pain…I only felt anger…I stood up and kicked Narumi.

"WHAT? I HAVE NO PARTNER! AND I NEVER WILL! NOW GIVE HIM SOME OTHER PARTNER!" I yelled.

He sighed and said, "There is no other one…and by the way…you'll be sharing a room with him too!" he was slowly inching his way towards the door.

I glared at him and said evilly, "You just love to piss me off…THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO SHOVE THIS LOLLY POP DOWN YOUR THROAT! NOW CHANGE IT!" I screamed the last part he slipped out the door as I took Mr. Bears axe and ran after him…

"GET BACK HERE! YOU DAMNED TEACHER!" I was swinging the axe like a mad woman as he shrieked, "NO! I like my head! I don't want it chopped off!"

He covered his head with his hands as I threw the axe it lodged itself to the right of Narumi's head as he realized he was cornered…

I grabbed the axe I yelled, "CHANGE IT!"

He screamed like a little girl as he said, "I was only teasing you about the room! You'll have your own room! FINE! Fine! He'll be partners with Ruka and Mikan…!"

I sighed as I said, "Good!" I walked away as he let out a sigh of relief I suddenly felt a jolt of pain from my arm with a spasm I felt my self falling as I blacked out…

"_Freak!" _

"_Loser!" _

"_Your worthless!" _

"_You suck!" _

"_Stay away from that trash!" _

"_You're a monster!" _

"_A demon!" _

"_That's why everyone hates you!" _

"_Get lost!" _

"_A-Ah! She-she's the one who killed-!" _

"_I know…" _

"_R-Run away!" _

"_She'll kill you!" _

"_No one loves her…" _

"_Her own parents hated her!" _

"_She's evil…" _

"_She doesn't deserve your pity…" _

"_AH!" The screams and cries echoed over and over like a broken record…when another voice called as a hand reached out…_

"_Hello…you can call me…Persona…" Persona!…my eyes widened as I began running… "You can't run!" he taunted as I continued to run through the empty darkness…when a narrow hole of light broke through the darkness…_

"_KAIRI!" this voice…I recognized it from some where…_

"KAIRI_!" it called again. _As I awoke with a jerk.

As I scanned around…Narumi, Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru, Mr. Bear, and Yoichi who was sitting in Natsume's arms…all leaning over me as I glared and pushed them out of the way yelling, "Geez! Are you trying to make me Closterphobic?"

Narumi made a satisfied sigh of relief and said, "Well she's back to normal…"

Natsume's face was etched with worry, as Narumi left, "What happened Kairi?" Mikan asked with worry.

Hotaru eyed me suspiciously as she said, "The doctor said it was a bullet wound…what's that about?"

Yoichi climbed onto my lap as did Mr. bear as I said kidding, "Bullet wounds? Is that doctor high? Last night I tripped but I don't think getting stabbed by a tree branch is very close to a bullet wound…"

As Natsume glared at me through golden eyes.

"Oh…well…" Mikan said as slowly within the hour Ruka, Mikan, Hotaru, and Mr. Bear left taking Yoichi with him, leaving only me and Natsume…

"You baka…" he muttered as he sat down, that's when I realized…it was his voice in the dream…

"Shut up…" I muttered as we just sat there glaring at each other…

"Okay! Let's ditch this place!" I said as I got up.

His eyes widened as he stood up and yelled, "No! Your supposed to be resting! Your already hurt-!"

I quickly shoved my hand over his mouth and said, "Shut up! Stop acting like you have a pole up yer ass!" I scolded as I got dressed in a black mini skirt with denim leggings underneath. I kept my black skin tight long sleeve shirt on underneath the soft white hoodie and slipped on some converse…he followed me grudgingly out the door…Suddenly Tsubasa and Misaki walked up to me.

"Hey…aren't you supposed to be-?" Tsubasa began as I thought fast grabbed his beanie hat placing it on my head and jolted- "HEY! KAIRI GIVE ME BACK MY HAT!" He screamed from far behind me.

"Hell to the no!" I said back jumping up a tree were my shadow wasn't visible. I knew his alice wouldn't work if he couldn't see my shadow! It was the perfect protection against him! After awhile of laughing watching him run in circles not knowing were to look I reached into my backpack and pulled out my I-pod and Vol. 30 of Bleach. Suddenly I felt a tap on my leg…I looked down and saw a familiar pair of gold eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four-**

"**It was a secret…"**

**Theme song: Pushed again By: Die Toten Hosen**

"Hey! Kairi! Get down!" Natsume's voice called as I rolled my eyes and jumped down.

"Heya!" I said I waited for his response as he said, "Hn…"

I glared and mimicked him, "'_Hn_…'" He glared…I fixed my gaze into a glare as well. He raised his arm, I copied. He slapped himself I laughed.

"I-I-I-Idiot! Really think I would copy that?" He grunted as he rolled his eyes. Suddenly he did something I didn't expect…he grabbed my arm shoved me against the tree and kissed me? I felt my face go red as Tsubasa came by.

"Kairi…what's wrong? Do you have a fever? Your face is all red!"

He placed his hand to my forehead as I said, "N-nothing…" Natsume was smirking as Tsubasa took back his hat and left.

"WHAT THE FRICK WAS THAT?" I shouted at him. As he just shrugged smirking the large oddly attractive egotistical smirk of his. As I was walking away I realized…damn him he stole my gum…

After that I headed to my room, being a special star and being there at the academy for seven years, my place was decked out. A nice eighty nine inch TV on the front west wall and a awesome leather semicircle couch that I could already imagine the other's sprawled out on playing Guitar Hero or something. On the north wall there was a HUGE view of the open forest and on the south wall was a slide closet. Through a white archway was my room. A king sized bed with nice black, red, and white bedding and a bedside table with white walls, just calling all of my posters name's. I hooked up a stereo in the main room there was a small kitchen and a master bathroom. It was like a suite. All my posters were hanging on the walls now perfectly.

Fall out boy, Green day, Skillet, Bleach, Death Note, Code Geass, Pirates of the Caribbean, Iron Man, Sherlock Holmes, Alice in wonderland, Joker (Dark Night), Three Days Grace, for gods' sake I could go one forever. One wall I had paint splattered with neon colored paint.

Then in the other room there was a computer set up and a guitar, a recording table, a piano, and an AMAZING sound system I had one of the guys from the tech lab set me up with. I got in, got a Ramune from the refrigerator and chewing on a new stick of gum and was lounging back in the leather couch breathing soundly as I soon found myself falling asleep…but of course, it didn't last long. I woke up and found there was someone else here. Something was off, I'm not sure what it was but-

"HOLLY SHIT WHAT THE FUG ARE YOU FUGGING DOING HERE?" I screamed throwing the nearest thing to me at him. Which, unfortunately for him, was a vase.

"Him" was Natsume Hyuuga, it hit him dead on, for a cat he sure had crappy reflexes.

"ITTE!" He shouted as it hit his head he jolted around, as I glared at him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN **MY**, EMPHASIS ON THE '**MY**' DORM!" He was still glaring at me as he said as if he couldn't believe it…

"You threw a vase at my head."

"Yes and Godzilla's wife wants her face back!" I shouted as he glared I scoffed and threw my arms up in the air falling back on the couch, "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought we were stating the obvious! Well what the heck do you want me to do? Ask you politely to explain why your in a girl's dorm touching all of her stuff when your not even supposed to be here?" I shouted angrily.

He said retorting, "You're a girl?"

I threw a pillow this time and said, "YOU WANT PROOF?"

He smirked and said, "Is that an invitation?"

I threw a book as he dodged and said, "Narumi said because my dorm needs repairs I can stay with you." …that's it…I'm going to kill that guy.

"Is this a picture of your family?" He asked me holding up the bamboo framed picture…THAT'S FUCKING IT!

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" I shouted, "GET OUT!" I angrily, without realizing it, I had used my alice causing him to go flying out through the window. I flinched as I watched him fall. He fell, I guess cats don't always land on all fours…

"OOPS!" I shouted running down as fast as I could. OH MY GOD! He lay there limp and unconscious as something seemed to almost snap within me. The anger seemed to subside as quickly as it came as I was filled with…guilt.

"A-Are you okay?" I asked quietly, he was unconscious, of course he's not alright! I hoisted him around my shoulders and because he was bigger than me I held him up with my other hand against his chest and my other arm wrapped around his torso. He was still breathing but there was bound to be something broken.

I snapped, I had never snapped like that before, the anger was all just so welled up inside of me…I couldn't control it. It was a secret, and I hated having all those secrets but at the same time, I needed them. I dragged him to the infirmary. Crap! CRAP! What have I done?

"Oh my god, what happened?" The nurse asked as I shamefully admitted everything. As she set him down on a hospital cot and asked me to wait outside. Hours later he was conscious again as I was invited inside. I entered and saw him laying there, we stared at each other for a dreadfully long second until I finally bit my tongue and said quietly, "I-I'm sorry…"

He sighed and said, "It's fine, I'm sorry for touching that…I'll move in with Ruka…" He said as I nodded…

"I'm sorry." I said once again as I left without second glances and headed towards my dorm…overflowing with guilt.

I stomped into my room and began cleaning up the mess I had made. I swept up the shards of glass and fell, exhausted, against the wall. As I saw the bamboo framed picture on the ground…yes, it was my family. I hated that picture more than anything, yet I still kept it. Why? Was beyond me, if there was anything I might hate as much as myself, this was it. The simple four by six picture meant so much to me. It held emotion and the simple fact that someone else had seen it…I hated it. It was a lock to a secret…and I didn't want that revealed. The more I stared at the stupid smiling picture the angrier I felt. I stood up and threw it at the wall with all of my strength.

"LIAR!" I screamed as it lodged itself in the wall…good luck trying to get that out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five-**

"**Then again, she's only human…"**

**Theme song: Guilty By: The Rasmus | **_**.com/watch?v=4_MOiSIbZhg**_

**Natsume Hyuuga's POV.**

Okay, I will admit I moved in with her just to annoy her and see her reaction. I walked in, it was a decked out. I didn't think she was there, but then I saw her small body lying on the couch with a peaceful expression. It was so odd seeing her so peaceful and innocent looking, usually she's always glaring or fake-smiling. I walked over to the room and found a picture with a bamboo frame, there was a man but he was scribbled out with a black pen and multiple stains and stickers, he was tall and he had a woman next to her. The woman had black hair pulled back into a braid that fell loosely over her shoulder she was beautiful and had black eyes. There was a boy who looked about ten next to her. In the woman's arms was someone who looked rather familiar…the girl…looked just like Kairi, and for the first time, it had occurred to me that this might be her family. Then I remembered what she had said in class the other said, "Big freaking whoop! **I have **_**no f**__**amil**__**y**_!" Did that mean her family was dead?

It was then she woke up and started throwing things at me. I asked her if the picture was of her family and then she freaks out on me! What's her problem! Jeez…then she goes and throws me out the window. Maybe the picture threw her over the edge…when I woke up I was in the infirmary…she actually apologized! That's a first, man, this girl was weird. When I first came here she was the girl who stood in the shadows and remained there, something about her always intrigued me though. She's different…she was the type of person you can't just ask. But I had pushed her too far, I didn't think she was that delicate, she always seemed so strong and unbreakable but underneath I guess she wasn't so unbreakable. Then again, she's only human…

**Kairitsu's POV.**

After that little 'incident' I was forced to wear a black leather collar, and I found I was shocked every two seconds dammit. I could've kill him…I refused to go to any of my classes for the next few days as I contemplated the idea of escape. Of course Natsume had tried before, and continuously failed. But I was smarter than him…of course I'd never really try it either. I wasn't that stupid…I sighed and collapsed into the soft plush landing the bed provided. I sighed when there was a sudden knock on my door. I debated on whether or not to open it.

"Yes?" I answered, as my reply from the other side of the door came.

"Hey, it's Mikan and Hotaru! We're all going to central, and we want you to come!" Mikan said in her always cheerful voice I envy people who can be so happy all the time.

"When?" I asked as she said, "Tonight! There's going to be some sort of big firework show!" I could imagine her glittering eyes as she shouted through the door. I sighed and grabbed a rabbit from my pocket, flipped it in the air, heads I go, tails I stay…I got heads. Okay, two out of three, I flipped it again and got heads…I glared at it and flipped it again…heads. FINE! Four out of five! I flipped it again and got heads.

"Fine, I'll go!" I shouted as I looked at the rabbit, just my luck. It was a double sided rabbit…how typical.

…

I slipped on a I wore a pair of black converse that went up to my knees with a red and black plaid mini skirt with a Bullet for my Valentine tank top that had red splatter around a bullet hole to make it look like I'd been shot, around my neck I added a red tie and an old 1960's mafia style fedora shading my black bangs that were cut diagonally across my face covering my right eye. I shoved my MCR wallet into my pocket and headed out. Mikan said it was free dress and we were all meeting in the class room.

"Kairi-chan! You came!" Mikan shouted grabbing my hands while bouncing up and down like a little five year old in a twelve year old's body. I saw Natsume with Ruka in the corner hands in his pockets slouched up again the wall staring at me with his amber eyes…

He wore a black tee shirt with the kanji for SOUL in white print splattered all over it in multiple fonts. With that he had a black skull wrist band with silver flames on it along with dark green cargo shorts that went down a little past his knees and a leather belt hanging loosely around his waist just for show. And finally a pair of combat boots looked like he was heading for a fight. I broke the gaze and turned back to Sakura who was still blabbering about god knows what. We boarded the bus and headed for central town. I took a window seat putting in my earbuds. I turned my head to see Natsume plopping down beside me. What would you call this? Messed up? Retarded? Ridiculous? What guy sits next to a girl who pushed him out of a window? I took my right earbud out and offered it to him.

"Wanna listen?" I asked him as he replied with a casual sure putting it in.

"Escape the fate, _not good enough for the truth in cliché_…" He said right off the bat, "Nice job. Try this one." I said clicking on another one.

"_Coming undone _by Korn." He answered smirking,

"Next?" I clicked another one, as he thought,

"Is it _Always _by Saliva?"

I nodded as he said, "I like this game. I'm good at it."

I shrugged and said acknowledging, "You know your music."

As he took out a silver ipod from his pocket and said, "Your turn." As he unplugged the earbuds from my ipod into his.

"Okay, first." He said as I listened.

"_Sakasama No Chou _by Snow." I said, "I didn't think you'd be the type."

He shrugged and said, "Learn new things every day right? Hmm…this one?"

As I said immediately, "_Sell your soul _by Hollywood Undead. I've always liked this song."

I told him. We sat listening to that song until it changed to _Killing Loneliness _by H.I.M.

"Why this song?" I asked him.

"I don't know…I-It's on auto play." He said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six-**

"**His name is George and we are in love…"**

**Theme song: Here it goes again By: OkGo**

**Natsume Hyuuga's POV.**

Killing Loneliness seemed like the most appropriate song for the situation at the moment. But I wasn't about to tell her that.

"We're here." She said looking out the window. Central town was different at night, as festive as ever, but somehow, seemed different and not just because it was darker.

"We have a few hours before the firework show, wanna do something?" I asked her.

As she stood there thinking for a second before smirking and saying, "I have an idea. Kokoro! Mikan! Hotaru! Ruka!" She shouted as they all came around.

"Uh-oh, I have a bad feeling about this." Kokoro said, "I can't read her mind though."

She must be blocking him…

"OKAY! Everyone write down two things on a piece of paper then put them in my hat." She said as she took off her hat. We stared at her oddly but did what she said non the less. You learn that sometimes, it's just better to do what she says. We all put things in the hat, I wrote down a quacking elephant and a x-ray vision glasses.

As I put them in she said, "Okay, now pair up with someone." I paired with her, Ruka and Koko paired up and Mikan and Hotaru paired up.

"Now, everybody draw two things and if it's something you put in put it back and draw again." She said as I got rainbow face glitter and a snake whistle.

"Now that everybody has two things, you and your partner have to get the things but the catch is, you have to get your items without using money. Do anything you have to but you can't spend a single rabbit!" She explained.

"So it's like a scavenger hunt!" Mikan said.

"Pretty much, okay, the first pair to return here with their items is the winner and gets to chose four of the items to keep. 1…2…3…GAME ON!" She said as we went off.

"Why the game all the sudden?" I asked her.

"Well, there are some things I want here and I since I know I'm going to win it's pretty much like having other people do chores for you." She told me…I would've never guessed…geez I'm surprised she didn't have the manipulation alice, then again, she might. Even I don't really know what her alice is, no one does.

"C'mon, let's go get our items, I've got raspberry hair gel and a quacking elephant." I laughed and told her I was the one who put in the quacking elephant. We found an animal shop and went in.

"Okay, we can probably find the snake whistle and the quacking elephant here." She said, "Let's talk strategy, how are we going to get them? The snake whistle I could get with no problem the quacking elephant may be a bit more difficult." She snuck the snake whistle into her pocket after turning it into bubble gum ball. How did she do that? She went up to the elephant…

"Watch…" She said as we headed for the door the elephant followed us taking out a wall!

"WHAT THE HECK!" I shouted as she convinced the owner to let us keep the elephant claiming the elephant was in love with her and she was in love with the elephant.

"Are you kidding me?" The shop owner shouted as she said, "His name is George and we are in love sir!"

He glared and shouted on about how she had to pay.

"It's obvious someone like you wouldn't understand the basics of love! You can't buy love sir! No one had a problem with Beauty falling in love with the beast! Did you hear anyone shouting the Lady had to pay for the Tramp! NO! But when I fall in love with a quacking elephant all hell breaks loose and suddenly I have to PAY for my soul mate?" The shop owner stopped shouting pretty much the entire street had gathered around to watch the show.

"F-Fine…just take it!"

We rode "George" around the corner and cracked up laughing.

"W-Wow, your good." I said, man, she was acting so differently than before. It was so weird but I liked this side of her, it was like, she could act like everything was fine like she had no secrets but in truth, they seemed to always be there. I wanted her to open up and let me in but I learned from before that I had to take it slowly…because like I said…she's only human.

"Okay, now we have to get raspberry hair gel and rainbow face glitter so I guess we have to find a beauty shop." I said as she hopped up on George and said, "All aboard the quacking elephant!" I climbed up as we searched around until we found a beauty shop.

"Okay, I don't think you can claim love with face glitter or hair gel so how about a sob story?" I suggested as she lit up.

"I've got the perfect idea!" She said pulling on a ski mask…

Bursting into the store she held a water gun filled with grape juice as she shouted, "EVERYONE DOWN ON FLOOR!"

As one guy said, "U-Uh, that's a water gun." As she pulled the trigger and drenched the poor man in grape juice.

"I SAID GET ON THE FLOOR UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU WITH MY WRATH OF GRAPE JUICE!" She shouted as they all got on the floor, I stood outside watching as she grabbed the hair gel and face glitter.

"NO ONE SAY A WORD ABOUT THIS!" She shouted running out of the store as we ran down the street. We stopped and collapsed out of breath.

"I cannot believe that worked." She said as she squirted some grape juice into her mouth.

"I cannot believe you did that." I said as we waited for the others.

"I thought for sure we'd win." Mikan said frowning as she and Hotaru came along holding their objects. Ruka and Koko came along as they asked how we got our stuff, we cracked up laughing as we told our story.

"Okay, now since we're the winners! I want the bracelet of invisibility from Mikan and the magical trident." She said as it was my turn to choose, I thought about what I wanted out of all the objects.

"I want the x-ray vision glasses and the quacking elephant." I gave the quacking elephant to Kairi in the end though.

I put on the glasses and smirked, as I said, "Nice floral underwear. Green and blue with a matching bra…" A vein popped in Kairi's forehead as George's elephant trunk slapped me.

"George doesn't like perverts Natsume…"


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter seven-_

"_This girl is crazy…"_

_Theme song: Livin' la vida loca By: Ricky Martin |_

_Kairitsu's POV._

_**I had fun…and I'm glad I had that double sided rabbit. I was able to keep George due to a little convincing and a bit of work and stuff here and there. Unfortunately…he didn't fit in the stable. **_

"_**Okay, in that case, I think I have an idea…" I thought aloud. **_

"_**He's my elephant too so I should get a say in this." Natsume said coming up behind me. As I arched an eyebrow and looked at him challengingly, **_

"_**Yes, but you gave me George, technically he's mine now, sorry Natsume but I have full legal custody." I retorted holding up a forged document that looked pretty real but was actually just an assignment for class. **_

"_**First of all, that's a forged document legalizing karaoke nights. Second of all, he's an elephant, not a child. Third of all, I can always take back my gift." He said as I took a look at the document. **_

"_**Looks pretty real to me, you know, with the signature and the little golden sticker and all. As far as I'm concerned as long as it had a signature and a little golden sticker, it's anything I want it to be." I told him as he looked at me skeptically. **_

"_**I can't believe you passed kindergarten." He said…**_

_**We made our way to the Hotaru's lab, our plan was to get her to make us a huge elephant house in the northern forest. I'm not sure how, but it'd work out one way or another. I'd make sure of that. **_

"_**HOTARU!" I hollered as she came out. **_

"_**Oi, Kairi, Natsume." She addressed us. **_

"_**We need you to build us an elephant house in the northern woods, big enough for George Ruka Hyuuga, his middle name came from his uncle. Ruka." I explained, as Natsume looked at me oddly. **_

"_**Why Hyuuga?" He asked me. **_

"_**Because I don't have a last name." I told him. **_

"_**And since when is Ruka an Uncle?" He asked as I rolled my eyes. **_

"_**I've labeled Ruka the Godfather, and you two are like brothers so George will be calling Ruka, Uncle Ruka. If you want an entire profile. George Ruka Hyuuga is a male. Blood type A+, his father is Natsume Hyuuga, his godfather is Ruka Nogi and he's favorite food is Pocky. The chocolate kind, he's allergic to the strawberry." As Natsume continued to stare at me with a mystified expression. **_

"_**You made all of that up just now didn't you." He said more of a statement than a question. **_

"_**Would it matter if I did? Who cares?" I said, as I turned back to Hotaru. **_

"_**Now, back to the construction project…"**_

_**Natsume Hyuuga's POV.**_

_This girl never ceases to amaze me. A few weeks ago I'd be sitting in a classroom glaring at the clock while listing off the ways of escape and figuring out the best way to complete the next mission Persona had for me. Ever since I've really gotten to know Kairi things have changed so much. This girl has literally got me chasing elephants. Now she's got me and the rest of the class paint splattering an elephant's house with neon colors because Kairi claims George _is normal-color-o-phobic. A thing I'm absolutely sure she made up from the top of her head, of course she made it sound real but using Latin words, it was actually called Chromophobic, I didn't believe her until I looked it up fear of color. This girl is crazy…but the worst part about all these crazy adventures she's got me on, is the fact…I'm _enjoying _myself. Soon she'll have me adopting pigs and decorating my dorm room with pink!

I was suddenly snapped from my thoughts by the sudden flop of paint I felt splat on my face. I turned glaring, ready to barbeque whoever just flicked paint at me…to my surprise, it was Kairi. I'm not sure why that should surprise me, she's the only one who'd actually do that. 

"Sorry, it slipped." She said smirking, as I returned her smirk and grabbed the bucket of neon blue paint and poured it on her. 

"OOPS! It flew." I mocked her. She stood there drenched in blue until she grabbed her bucket of neon pink and turned the bucket upside down on my head forcing it down so the bucket was stuck on my head. 

"Your going to pay for this Kairi…" I hissed.

"Your right, I think neon yellow fits you better, so lets fix that." She said grabbing the pan of yellow paint as she ran towards me, I ran the opposite direction. 

"RUKA! GIVE ME YOUR PAINT!" I shouted as he stared at me perplexed as he asked, "Natsume, why do you have a pink paint bucket on your head?" Right then Kairi came around the corner and threw the pan drenching us both in paint. 

As I grabbed the sponges of purple and green and squeezed them out over her head. She stood there glaring as she glared and said, "THIS IS WAR NATSUME HYUUGA!" She grabbed the nearest paint pan next to her and tackled me to the ground grabbing handfuls of paint from various paints and throwing them on me rubbing the paint all over me while I struggled out of her grip and reached for the neon orange paint. I grabbed a handful of it and threw it at her. She held the other pan up like a shield while Mikan came around the corner and got drenched in it. Five minutes later it was truly war…

Ruka, I, Sumire, Koko, Mochiage, and some others vs. Kairi, Mikan, Hotaru, Tsubasa, Mr. Bear and George. I'd like to think we were winning but Kairi was good at this…and it was no fair they had George who with his huge elephant trunk splattered us with so much paint I think it'll take ages to get out. 

"MISS KAIRITSU!" A familiar annoying holler came. It was Jinno, but it was hard to tell underneath all the neon paint Kairi had coated him in. 

She smiled and asked innocently, "Sorry, do you have Chromophobia too?"

He glared and said, "To my office immediately!"

As she said, "Wait! I've REALLY got to use the bathroom!"

As he rolled his eyes and said, "Fine! When we get back to the school you can go!"

As she complained, "BUT I'VE REALLY, REALLY, REALLY GOT TO GO!" We watched waiting to see what would happen… "LIKE! NOOOOOOOOOW!"

Jinno was flustered as he said, "FINE! GO!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight-

"Your impossible…"

Theme song: She's a rebel By: Green day

Kairitsu's POV.

"**I didn't **_**purposely **_**wander off! I was looking for a private place to you know, **_**do my thing**_**, *wink* and I managed to get lost! It was a horribly long and tiring trip but I'm okay now, thanks for being so concerned Mr. JinJin." I said after Jinno called me to the front of the class. The others watched as he glared at me shaking in what I'd like to think was emotion from my story but was really closer to anger, with his red face and all. I finally got all the paint out last night but still had some neon in my hair. I noticed the others had a lot of neon in their hair as well. **

"**Miss Kairitsu, you'll be serving detention with me after school today…you need some discipline."**

"**I've got plans, you see, me and George, you know, my boyfriend, the quacking elephant, well, we have a date planned tonight. Actually, it's a house warming party there'll be food and-" I was cut off, by a jab to my side with Jinno's electric stick thingy, but I was ready. **

"**That tickles! Jeez, you shouldn't just go pointing that thing at people. We all know you're a nice guy, but if you keep pointing that stick thingy at people, they'll get the wrong impression. No wonder you don't have any friends." I said as his face turned an even darker shade of red, anger I presume. "Stall all you want but your getting no where Miss Kairitsu. If you continue to interrupt this class and disobey me I'd be worried about your health." He threatened holding his stick thingy while it sparked.**

"**Don't worry about my health JinJin! Natsume and I always use protection!" I smirked back in reply. **

"**KAIRITSU!" He shouted scolding, and just to annoy him I replied batting my eyes.**

"**Yes my dear JinJin?" I answered sarcastically. **

"**ENOUGH!" He shouted standing up from his desk chair, as I said innocently, "Enough what? Pepper? I thought you were supposed to say 'when'." **

**He was literally steaming by now. And the class was in hysterics. I had to admit, getting under peoples skin was fun. "WHEN!" He shouted mockingly.**

"**When what? When will the world be conquered by flying gummy bears? Or when will I name my pet donkey Dumbo?" I asked, He had his teeth grit and his fists clenched as he hissed…**

"**I'M NOT ASKING YOU A QUESTION!" **

**I held my hand up poetically and said, "**_**To be or not to be; that is the question**_**!" I smirked, "William Shakespeare, from Hamlet 3/1 if I remember correctly!" **

**He let a howl of frustration as he yelled, "Before I rip your head off, YOU'D DO BEST TO TAKE A SEAT AND SHUT UP!" **

**I thought it over and said, "Actually, I'd much prefer you rip off my pinky fingers first, no one ever uses those things." He stabbed his over-sized-fork-stick-thingy into the table, and shouted again.**

"**ANSWER MY QUESTION!" **

**I sighed and said, "Okay, Yo…" I said simply, **

"**Yo?" He questioned, I nodded.**

"**Yes, Yes and no, Y-O. I believe it's also a slang word for the word hello. But who am I to be quoting the dictionary that's **_**your **_**job teach." I smiled nodding convincingly. **

"**BE QUIET AND ANSWER MY QUESTION ALREADY!" He shouted, class was halfway over I just had to keep stalling until the class was over! **

"**I'm sorry JinJin, but I'm taken." I said smiling calmly. He screamed in frustration again. **

"**I DON'T CARE WHETHER YOUR SINGLE OR N-" He shouted. **

"**I'm sorry, your on hold, luckily, I have that music thing, would you prefer Best Friend by Toy Box or Self Esteem by the Offspring?" I questioned pointing to my candy cellphone, he grabbed it and threw it on the floor.**

"**Good thing I have insurance!" I said. As he poked me with that.**

"**That reminds me of a song!" I shouted jumping up on the table. **

"**Ah, ah, ah! Can't touch me! *background music* can't touch me! J-J-J-J-Just like the bad guys from lethal weapon 2! I've got diplomatic immunity! So Hammer you can't sue! I can write graffiti! Even jay walk in the street! I can riot, loot, not give a hoot and touch your sisters teat! Can't touch me! Can't touch me!" I wrapped my arm around JinJin jokingly swaying side to side singing, "Can't touch me! I'm a big shot, there's no doubt light a fire then pee it out! Don't like it? Kiss my rump! Just for a minute let's all do the Bump. Can't touch me! Can't touch me! I'm presidential Kairi, playboys think I'm hot! I don't care if your handicap I'll still park in your spot! I've been around the world from Hartford to Back Bay! It's Kairi! Go Kairi! Mc Kairi! Yo Kairi! Let's see Regis rap this way! Can't touch me-"**

**He cut me off coving my mouth as I realized a minute later I was being muffled as I bit his hand, he shouted, "**_**KAIRITSU**_**! ANSWER ME ALREADY!"**

**I was laughing by now as I said, "I'll take a vanilla cappuccino, if that answers your question." **

"**NO! THAT DOES NOT ANSWER MY QUESTION! AND I WONT GIVE UP TILL I GET AN ANSWER!" He screamed in my ear as he waved his hands in the air for dramatic effect. **

"**This is going to be a long day in that case." I muttered, "Let's see…No." I said as he looked at me utterly perplexed.**

"**No?" He asked wondering if it was that simple, **

"**Would you rather me say yes?" I asked.**

**He thought about it and said, "Yes actually."**

**I smirked and asked, "Yes, what?"**

**He shook his head, "Yes, **_**what**_**?"**

**I shrugged and said, "Yes please?"**

"**YOUR GETTING US NOW WHERE!" he shouted pointing at me accusingly.**

"**It's the journey not the destination, or something like that!" I said. He tightened his lips into a scowl.**

"**Your doing this on purpose aren't you!" He said harshly.**

**I gasped in mock and said, "I'll have you know I do everything with a valid purpose!" He shook his head like he couldn't believe what I was saying. **

**As he said, "YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!" I smiled charmingly. **

"**IMPOSSIBLY AMAZING!" **

**He scoffed and said, "IMPOSSIBLY **_**ANNOYING**_**!" **

**I made a fake tear and said, "Ouch JinJin, that hurts! And here I thought you cared!" He growled again like an angry mother and a stubborn child, **

"**ANSWER ME NOW OR ELSE!" he shouted. **

"**Or else what? Or else I'll get a pet monkey named Bob or else I'll find myself hugging a chocolate bunny "**_**or else" **_**is such a vague term." **

**He pounded the table as he shouted, "THAT'S IT KAIRITSU! ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!" **

**I frowned and said, "Now what fun would that be?"**

**He was hissing now as he shouted, "IT WOULD END THIS ENDLESS CYCLE!"**

"**But that's exactly the point of the word 'endless'. Now what was that question again?" I asked as he glared, his eye twitching as the bell rang.**

"**I DON'T HAVE A QUESTION…GHAAAAAAAAAAA! FORGET IT!"**

**I frowned and said, "Oh come now JinJin, I was enjoying our **_**game**_**!"**

**That was fun…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine-**

"**The Game of Fate…"**

**Theme song: Hate me By: Blue October | **_**.com/watch?v=dDxgSvJINlU&feature=avmsc2**_

"That was a very entertaining class." Natsume commented as we left class. Natsume and I had been hanging out a lot recently, and the company was kind of nice but I was always careful to keep my secrets.

"I can't believe you! Your either completely insane or just plain stubborn and stupid." Tsubasa said coming around the corner.

"What did I do that was so insanely stubborn or stupidly insane or stubbornly stupid or whatever the heck you just said?" I asked him as he rolled his eyes.

"Your completely stubborn with stupid insanity!" He said as I arched my eyebrows.

"Okay then…what's your point?" I asked him.

As he said, "JinJin just filed a report trying to get you expelled! I over heard him talking with the ESP! The worst part is the ESP's considering it!"

"How's that a problem? I hate this school anyway, and Persona wont let me get expelled anyway." I said as we continued to walk down the hall. When we ran into…Persona…

"Ah, Meikiru, I need to see you." He said coldly in his usual scary-ish voice. Natsume was reluctant to let me go as was Tsubasa but I told them I'd be fine. I followed the masked man into a darker area under the trees outside.

"Mr. Jinno wants to expel you. The ESP is thinking of agreeing, now I don't want you to be expelled, I have use for you. So I've convinced the ESP to not expel you, but I've taken full custody over you." Persona said…meaning he had complete control over me, but that was nothing new he already pretty much had complete control over me.

"Your under my direct control. You wont always attend regular classes, instead you'll be my personal assistant, matter of fact, I had a mission for you tonight. Tomorrow you'll start by reporting to me immediately." With that he pretty much turned heel and left…

So it was pretty much like, "POOF" There goes what little freedom I have left. I headed back to my dorm to think this over. All because JinJin's a jerk, Persona has complete control over me. The small bamboo picture frame was still lodged in the wall. It was so odd how unfair the world is…Game of Fate. There is fate and then there is the game. The game provides choices and I had chosen to regret. I had not thought much of it when it began but regret is something that comes with time it is not something known at the present it can only be revealed in the future. As happens with all regret…it comes to pass and your given only more choices…

Memory…

_Her hand hit me as I heard the shattering of glass against the wearing brick wall. She screamed words I couldn't understand but heard only though my mind as screams. Her eyes wild and blood shot stared at me with emotions I couldn't read. Emotions hazed by the booze, I __**felt **__the kicks. I __**heard **__the screams. I __**tasted **__the blood. I __**smelled **__the booze and I __**saw **__the pure hatred in her blood shot eyes. Yet I didn't understand…comprehension was beyond me, I had my senses and I clung to them with a pathetic determination yet I couldn't make sense of anything. I scrunched up my eyes and clenched my fists. I felt the smack of force that sent my head colliding into the reddish brick, and I heard her scream again as she opened her mouth and let out a noise that was threatening but once again made no sense…_

That was a memory not a dream, and you can't wake up from a memory, you can only return to the present and that's what I did. I returned to the present, the punches I felt were lost and I embraced the feeling of the night air as it brushed my arm. I erased the sound of the screams and heard the sound of wind as it whistled along with the leaves riding on the breeze. I began to smell the fresh air that blew away the scent of the awful booze. I saw only the darkness of the moonlit sky and nothing more. I had not forgotten any of kicks or the screams but I had moved on into the present to leave it behind in my brain until it snuck it's way out again as it always did.

Memories for me were tormentors and reminders of my regrets they were not happy moments in life that I cherished but rather, painful experiences that wouldn't leave me alone, even in my mind, they appeared and reminded of me of the pain. Reminders are as much lifelines as they are tormentors. Memories are the things that create us, they make us who we are, they're the building blocks that make the building. I cling to the reminders because I'm afraid to lose who I am, they're my lifelines but they're also my biggest regrets. I wished to shatter the reminders into pieces as small as sand…to be blown away by the wind and carry on away from me forever by the everlasting breeze. I closed my eyes and the **memories **returned, clawing me back into my pain world.

_Nothing made sense, all words made there way to my mind as simple noise. In the bathtub strong hands held me down in. The razor blades above my wrists sparkled as they counted to three and attempted to kill me. She was not my mother no mother would do that to their child. She believed I was possessed…she believed I was a demon. Up until age three she would tell me she loved me…she'd spoil me and buy me everything I wanted…until one day, I asked her why they she me. She snapped…she told me it was all a lie and she only wanted to protect her _dear child _from the _**demon **_I was. She abused me to no end…she would hit me and kick me while she laughed…_

I got dressed into a pair of black jeans with a black jacket grabbing my mask as I made my way to Persona. Persona, odd enough, he was my savior, and I can't help but still view him that way. I don't hate him, if not for him, I'd still be alone and being beat by my mother, no, I'd probably be dead by now…but she wasn't dead because of him. She was dead…because of me…because I'm a murderer…because I killed her soul…I never knew my father in that picture it had already been destroyed by my brother…I haven't seen him in years…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten-**

"**I think I'm in love…"**

**Theme song: Animal By: Neon Trees**

This was way to easy. Stupid people, how could he fight the academy for a living and not suspect me at all? Doesn't his fat egg sized head ever look up or is he just so above him self he thinks he rules everywhere he sets his fat ass foot on the ground? How like Alice users to think they own everything they touch…well he's about to learn differently…about to learn a new set of rules. Rule number one, there will always be someone else above you!

I swung myself up using the fire escape and swung myself in through the open window. Idiot. Slowly, I crept toward the bed that was around the entrance hall. Two people lay in it. A blonde boy, who was my target, and a red head girl. They were talking quietly. I'd have to go with the quick kill as I held my anti-alice sword tightly in my hand. I dropped into a crouch, slowly putting my left foot before my right I reached the foot of the bead, standing no higher than the bed itself, and quick as a snake I grabbed his ankle and pulled him from the bed the girl let out a very girly scream as the guy attempted to kick me off. I stabbed the guy with the anti-alice sword as the girl stared at me horror. I pressed my palm to her forehead as she fell back down into the bed…she wouldn't remember a thing…GHA! I let out a grunt as I fell to my knees I felt nauseous but pushed the feeling away until I was able to return to the school…I had three alices and that one was one that took a lot out of me.

I had a huge headache as I fell to my bed, my head was pounding and everything was spinning. I focused on regulating my breathing pattern but it seemed hopeless, my breath came in shaky gasps as I clenched my fist. Pain exploding in my brain, wiping out my thoughts, laboring my breath. When I finally blacked out it came as a huge relief. When everything just faded into the numbness, the feeling I remembered so well…numb. The cold embrace of nothing. It was a feeling that had become almost addicting to me…sad but true. It was a feeling…I loved.

I woke up and found four days had passed. I was in the class though…and Persona was standing over me. Why was I here?

"Finally up Meikiru." He said addressing me as normal. Forced myself into an upright position and nodded.

"Persona…why do you keep me around?" I asked him…in truth, he's the one who found me…who took me from my numbness…saved me. He's the one who brought me to the academy…

"That's a stupid question, your useful to me." He said simply as I followed him to god knows where. I'd have liked to tell him that was a stupid answer but with Persona you never really knew, maybe that's really why.

"Today…go back to class…I'll see you during class." He said… As I nodded and headed towards class thinking of a good alibi.

I fell asleep and forgot to wake up for four days? That was pretty pathetic alibi. Food poisoning? Seems pretty typical. Or maybe just the plain lazy excuse. That seemed very much like me. I walked into the class room and it was like the moon had just landed in class or something the way they all stared at me. "What the heck is it? Stare at Kairi day?" I asked sarcastically.

"KAIRI-CHAAAAAAAAAAN! WHERE WERE YOU?" Mikan asked hugging me…

I pushed her away with my finger as I said, "I got a new video game and was completely obsessed and too lazy to come to class." I could tell Mikan was the only one in class who believed that but she's the type who'll believe anything. Kind of sad really.

"For four days? That's unreasonable." Ruka said as I shrugged.

"Would you rather me say I was on a long and harsh journey through the wilderness? With lions tigers and bears? If you want a story just ask." I said as he dropped it and told me that he was taking care of George. I thanked him and made my way to my seat. As I stared at Natsume, the only one NOT staring at me. I was expecting him to ask me something.

"Nani? You want something baka?" He snapped. Geez, I fall asleep for four days and suddenly he turns back into that pussy pants jerk off.

"I'm just surprised your not asking me anything." I said leaning back in my seat as he rolled his eyes.

"If I did you'd just lie to me like you did to everyone else, you'd like and throw out that fake smile so I really don't see the point." He said.

"I'm not lying!" I retorted.

He pointed and said, "That in itself was a lie." There was no convincing this stubborn fat head.

"Seriously Hyuuga! What's your problem?" I snapped angrily. As he glared at me throwing down his manga.

"What's wrong with me is YOU! You and your stupid little lies! You and your fake smiles you and your stupid secrets!" He shouted stomping out of the room…way to make a scene.

"Drama Queen." I muttered…he was the only one to see through me so easily…I wasn't ready to let him in but I didn't want to lose him as a friend. I ran into the hall after him as I caught his wrist.

"What now?" He asked turning to glare at me.

"Why the hell do you care so freaking much about me?" I asked him.

"Kiss me…" He said as I turned to him wide eyed.

"W-What?" I practically shouted. "No…" I muttered, he didn't looked fazed in the slightest.

"Why?" He asked leaning in. I wasn't going to tell him. He'd say he didn't care only further pressuring me. So I leaned forward…and kissed him smashing my lips onto his…as adrenaline took over and I began wanting more but with a MAJOR amount of will I pulled back. Looking down to hide my blush.

As I threw my head back and collapsed against the wall.

"Y-You don't get it Natsume." I muttered.

"Maybe if you let me in and tried telling me SOMETHING I could try to get it…" He retorted angrily.

I rolled my eyes, "It's not that simple idiot!" I retorted. As he leaned over and kissed me again.

"Baka, I-I think I'm in love with you but I can't do anything when you wont let me in I want to know you…but your really not making that simple…" With that he walked away…he was kind and despite the way I'm so afraid to tell anyone anything…he's always there for me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven-**

"**I'm going to give all my secrets away…"**

**Theme song: Secrets By: One Republic**

We sat in silence through the next class until I finally had enough.

"FINE! YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT ME? MY FAVORITE COLORS ARE BLACK RED AND NEON GREEN! MY BLOOD TYPE IS K! I HATE ONIONS AND MUSHROOMS! ONLY IDIOTS PUT ONIONS ON PIZZAS! I'M IN LOVE WITH GUITAR HERO! MUSIC IS A GOD TO ME! MY BED HAS OVER SEVENTEEN PILLOWS ON IT! I'M TOTALLY AND COMPLETELY OBSESSED WITH MANGA! I WATCH SPONGEBOB WHENEVER IT'S ON! MY FAVORITE THING ABOUT GUMMY BEARS IS WHEN YOU TRY TO BITE THEIR HEADS OFF THEY CAN'T FIGHT BACK AND MY REFRIGERATOR HAS NEVER GONE A DAY WITHOUT AT LEAST ONE BOTTLE OF POMEGRANATE LEMONADE! **HAPPY**?" I shouted right smack dab in front of everyone as to my big surprise…Natsume burst out laughing…everyone in class stared at us. This was so unusual, me actually telling someone about something. And Natsume actually laughing in front of people!

"INTERUPTING MY CLASS AGAIN MISS KAIRITSU! AND YOU AS WELL HYUUGA! OUT IN THE HALL!" JinJin shouted as we walked out of the class laughing.

"Wow…wait, your blood type is K?" Natsume questioned still smiling with that stupid goofy smile of his.

"Yup…" I nodded as he arched an eyebrow,

"There's no such thing." He retorted. As I shrugged.

"You never know." I said.

As he smiled and said, "Tell me more."

I thought and said, "I love strawberry pocky and I enjoy playing games."

He then said, "Let's play a word game, I say a word and you say the first thing that comes to mind."

I shrugged and nodded. "Carnivals."

"Creepy clowns."

"You find clowns creepy?"

I nodded, "Don't you? Their just always smiling and jumping everywhere in oversized clothes with creepy make up and creepy smiles."

He nodded and said, "Point taken. Okay, spaghetti?"

"French."

"Spaghetti's Italian." He said as I shrugged and smiled.

"You said the first word that comes to mind."

He sighed, "Your so weird. Okay, Pluto."

"Rabies." I said immediately.

"What the hell? How do you get rabies from the Planet Pluto?" He shouted.

"You meant the planet? I was thinking of the dog you know, from Mickey Mouse." I said explaining.

"So what have you learned from this game?" I asked him.

He thought for a second and said, "That your impossible and I'm pretty sure you have ADHD. I've also come to the conclusion that your half insane and half crazy."

As I smirked and told him I'd take that as a compliment. "So, now I'll ask you a question and you have to answer." He said as I shrugged and agreed.

"Okay, will you go on a date with me tonight?"

I smirked and said, "Of course as long as that means your buying." He rolled his eyes as he moved to the next question…

"Kairi, will you be my girlfriend?"

"That's the stupidest question ever to be a question. Yes Natsume." Whoever said that kids can't TRULY love is a person who has never truly experience true love themselves…

I wanted to tell Natsume everything…I wanted to tell him my secrets…I needed someone to trust like that and now I finally do. My trust had been betrayed before and I've learned from that but I feel like I can trust Natsume and I want him to trust me as well. Because this time…I'm going to give all my secrets away…


End file.
